<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Longing (Forget That) by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647465">Longing (Forget That)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Lexa try to heal...</p><p>AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Longing (Forget That)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts">RenLuthor</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abby is quiet when she realises what she’s feeling. She doesn’t want to. Lexa belongs to, belonged to, her daughter. To Clarke. Clarke had left them behind though and she doesn’t know what to think or feel anymore… then Lexa snaps.</p><p>It's so easy to kiss her when it’s to quieten her. Abby moves on impulse, on instinct, and almost gasps at the way Lexa kisses back, like she’s been starving for love and now, offered a chance, she will take all of it. </p><p>Despite the knowledge she is older, wiser, Abby still lets herself sink into it. Takes the kisses and caresses, goes along with all of it. She thinks of nothing but pleasure as she lets her hands seek every inch of Lexa, her body curling as she let Lexa return it. Both women know later they will need to talk, but for now, they want only touch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>